BLEACH
by nikitaokumura666
Summary: This story is about secrets being revealed, fates being tested, and just letting go.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Girls Gone Rogue at the Beach**

**(some characters are made up)**

**Ice: Why did we have to go to the beach? I wanted to go snowboarding. It's summer.**

**Yui: We're here because it was my turn to pick where we go for the summer.**

**Ice: No it's not. Your turn was last summer.**

**Yui: That was Terra's. She's last I'm first.**

**Ice: I freakin' hate you.**

**Yui: Well hate on then.**

**Terra: You two need to stop fighting. We can go snowboarding next time. Well, actually, that's just you 'cause I don't do cold weather.**

**Ice: And I don't do hot.**

**Terra: You're just gonna have to deal with it.**

** Narr: The twins, triplets, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Violet came.**

**Yui: Hey guys.**

**Erin & Shaunee: Hey Yui. Hey Terra. Hey Ice.**

**Terra & Ice: 'Sup.**

**Anna: What are you guys doing?**

**Yui: Just sittin' here.**

**Terra: At the beach.**

**Ice: Dying of boredom & heat. How come you're here Violet?**

**Violet: My damn sister made me come here.**

**Ice: I know how you feel. I'm here 'cause of this thing right here.**

**Violet & Ice: I just wanted to go snowboarding.**

**Narr: They looked at each other, and smiled.**

**Ice: I'm going to go get my surfboard.**

**Violet: I'll go with you.**

**Narr: They got up, and started walking away.**

**Terra: Hold it.**

**Narr: They stopped.**

**Terra: I saw what you did. You're not going anywhere.**

**Violet: Sorry Ice.**

**Narr: When she turned around, her sister was standing in front of her.**

**Naomi: And where do you think you're going?**

**Violet: Dammnit.**

**Ice: (laughing)**

**Yui: You can't go anywhere either, so shut up.**

**Narr: Ice stopped laughing.**

**Ice: Shut up, you little midget.**

**Narr: Yui got up, and kicked her square in the face.**

**Yui: I am NOT a midget! I'm 8 inches taller than Toshiro, so I'm not.**

**Narr: Ice punched her in the arm.**

**Yui: Ow! That hurt!**

**Ice: Shouldn't have punched me in the face.**

**Yui: I'll do it again.**

**Ice: I wish you would.**

**Narr: And she did.**

**Ice: I'm gonna kill you!**

**Narr: She started chasing her on the beach.**

**Anastasia: Do they always do this?**

**The twins, Violet, & Terra: You have no idea.**

**Arianna: This is sad.**

**Anna: Very sad.**

**Rikku: Very, very sad.**

**Yuna: Very, very, very sad.**

**Paine: It's so sad that I'll never be able to not laugh at anyone's jokes ever again.**

**Narr: Then, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Kon, and Rukia came along**

**Ichigo: Hey guys. What's up?**

**Terra: Nothing. Just watching my sisters tear at each other.**

**Uryu: If I were you, I would put them on a leash.**

**Orihime: How long have they been fighting?**

**Terra: Hell if I know.**

**Kon: Why are they fighting?**

**Terra: Ice wanted to go snowboarding, but Yui wanted to come here.**

**Rukia: They're worse than me, and Ichigo.**

**Chad: A lot worse.**

**Narr: Yui stopped running.**

**Yui: (panting) Hey… you guys.**

**Ice: I'm gonna get you!**

**Narr: She started running again.**

**Ice: Come here you midget!**

**Narr: Yui stopped. Then, some of the luitenants, and captains came.**

**Terra: We should've went snowboarding.**

**The twins: Here come the luitenants, and captains.**

**Anna: This is gonna be the worst summer.**

**Arianna: I'm with you sis.**

**Narr: When Ice caught up with her sister, she stopped.**

**Ice: You are gonna pay for kicking me in the face.**

**Toshiro: They're fighting again aren't they?**

**Narr: The girls looked at him.**

**The girls: Shut up.**

**Rangiku: What's wrong with you guys?**

**The girls: Nothing.**

**Renji: You sure about that?**

**Narr: They looked at him and their eyes glowed.**

**Renji: Forget I said anything.**

**Narr: They stopped glowing, and turned their heads back facing the front.**

**Yui: I told you I'm not a midget!**

**Ice: You're shorter than Ichigo, and compared to him you look like a little kid!**

**Narr: Ice's 2 piece turned into a no sleeve black jacket with a white hood, a black short skirt with splits on each side, black stockings that came above her knees, and black square heeled boots.**

**Ikkaku: What are they gonna do?**

**Terra: If they use their zanpukto on each other, I'm gonna get them.**

**Narr: Yui's 2 piece turned into the same thing Ice had on except reverse color on the outfit. She had black boots on though.**

**Yui: You wanna fight? Let's fight.**

**Narr: Their zanpuktos appeared.**

**Terra: T. I. H. ( I'm gonna kill them)**

**Yumichika: They're using their zanpukto?**

**Ukitake: I've been meaning to ask this. What are their zanpukto?**

**Violet: You're about to find out.**

**Terra: I swear to god, if you two use your zanpukto on each other, what I'm gonna do to you will not be pretty.**

**Ice & Yui: We don't care.**

**Terra: Alright. You're saying that now. But just wait.**

**Yui: Rip the moon-**

**Terra: T. I. H. (I tried to warn them.) Burn in Hell, Ai Yori Aoshi!**

**Narr: Fiery chains grabbed their zanpukto, and took them. Everybody looked at Terra.**

**Terra: Do you care now?**

**Yui & Ice: Nope.**

**Narr: Some more chains came, and started choking them.**

**Terra: How about now?**

**Ice & Yui: We care! We care!**

**Narr: The chains let them go, and turned back into a sword.**

**Terra: The next time I'll use my bankai.**

**Narr: Their zanpukto disappeared.**

**Ice & Yui: We hate you.**

**Anastasia: That's your zanpukto?!**

**Terra: Yep.**

**Narr: She snapped her fingers, and her bathing suit went up in flames and was replaced with some blue jean shorts, and green and white jacket, and a white tank top. She had on some sandals. Then, grabbed her stuff.**

**Terra: Let's go you two. I have to meet Akiza, and Sun Shang Xiang at the track. There's no way in hell I'm leaving you two at home by yourselves.**

**Narr: Ice and Yui got their stuff, and they all left.**

**Erin: Aw crap!**

**Shaunee: You forgot too didn't you?**

**Anastasia: Why are we the only ones who remember anything around here?**

**Anna: Better go before she gets back.**

**Arianna: Don't worry. We'll help you.**

**Narr: They left ,too.**

**Rangiku: What did they forget?**

**Violet: To clean the house before Ino comes back.**

**Naomi: As usual. They had a little..."incident."**

**Violet: Anyways, I'm leaving. Goodbye.**

**Narr: She left.**

**Naomi: See you guys later.**

**Narr: She left too. Now to Terra, Ice, and Yui.**

**Terra: Hey guys.**

**Akiza: You missed it.**

**Terra: Dammnit.**

**Sun Shang Xiang: What took you so long?**

**Narr: Terra turned her head to look at Yui, and Ice. Then, back to Akiza and Sun Shang Xiang.**

**Akiza & S. S. X: Oh.**

**Terra: So, what do you guys want to do now?**

**Ice: Snowboarding.**

**S. S. X., Terra, Akiza, & Yui: No!**

**Ice: Skiing?**

**The girls: No!**

**Ice: Mess with Byakuya?**

**S. S. X, Terra, & Yui: N-On second thought, that sounds like a great idea.**

**Akiza: I'm not messing with him.**

**Terra: Why not?**

**Akiza: Because, I don't want him to think anything less of me.**

**S. S. X: Who cares?**

**Akiza: I do. We're finally friends, and I don't want to mess that up.**

**Ice & Yui: You're kidding. Right?**

**Akiza: I'm going to go tell him.**

**Narr: She sonido'd to Soul Society.**

**Terra: Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking? (smiling)**

**The girls: Hell yeah. (smiling)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Something in the Garden**

**(yes this is my first time so just bear with me. Also let me know if I made mistakes. In. your. Reviews. Just incase you didn't know, Anna, Arianna, and Anastasia are the triplets. Erin and Shaunee are the twins.)**

**Narr: In Soul Society.**

**Akiza: Hey Renji. What are you doing here? I thought you were still at the beach.**

**Renji: Everybody started to leave so…**

**Akiza: Oh. Is Byakuya around?**

**Renji: Hollows. After you guys got us those few hours off, we've had double the work we had before.**

**Akiza: Sorry 'bout that. I'll talk to the Head-Captain, and see if some of us could help out.**

**Renji: That would be just fabulous, except for the fact that his answer will be no.**

**Akiza: That's what you think.**

**Narr: She pinpointed Byakuya's location, and sonido'd in his direction.**

**Byakuya: Scatter, Senbonzakura.**

**Narr: Thousands of razor sharp pink blades killed the Hollow.**

**Akiza: You missed one.**

**Narr: Before he could turn around, the other Hollow knocked him into Akiza's direction.**

**Akiza: Let your flowers bloom, Zaineo!**

**Narr: Her zanpukto turned into 1 million white, red, pink, and black razor sharp petals and killed the Hollow. Then her zanpukto disappeared. She went to go help Byakuya up.**

**Akiza: You ok?**

**Byakuya: I'm fine.**

**Akiza: Can I tell you something?**

**Byakuya: I suppose so.**

**Akiza: Terra, Yui, Ice, and Sun Shang Xiang were planning to mess with you because they were bored out of their skulls.**

**Narr: She closed her eyes, and crossed her fingers hoping that he'll believe her.**

**Byakuya: Ok.**

**Narr: She opened them in surprise.**

**Akiza: You believe me?**

**Byakuya: Yes.**

**Akiza: Oh and they might try to make it seem like I'm lying to you by not messing with you so...**

**Byakuya: Meet me outside the gates of Soul Society. Tomorrow morning.**

**Narr: He flash stepped away. The next morning.**

**Akiza: (yawn) Better go see what Byakuya wants.**

**Narr: She put on a red muscle shirt, black tights, black short shorts, black boots, and a red pullover. She let her hair hang down, and left.**

**Akiza: What the hell? He's not here.**

**Byakuya: Scatter, Senbonzakura.**

**Narr: His zanpukto targeted her, but she stayed where she was.**

**Akiza: (sigh)**

**Narr: When the blades got to her, they were reflected back in the direction they came. Then, she turned around.**

**Akiza: Really?**

**Byakuya: I was starting to think you wouldn't show. But I guess you proved me wrong.**

**Akiza: What did you want?**

**Byakuya: To see the true power of your zanpukto.**

**Akiza: That's it?**

**Byakuya: And to give you this.**

**Narr: He held in his hand…a black rose.**

**Akiza: Oh. My. God. Where did you get that?**

**Byakuya: I grew it myself. This is the only one left.**

**Akiza: The others wilted?**

**Byakuya: Yes.**

**Narr: He put the rose in her hair.**

**Akiza: (blushing) Uh, thanks.**

**Byakuya: You're welcome.**

**Akiza: Um, could I have a look at those flowers?**

**Narr: He took her to the flowers.**

**Akiza: They look awful!**

**Byakuya: Tell me something I don't know.**

**Narr: Her zanpukto appeared. (In its manifested form)**

**Byakuya: What on earth? How is your zanpukto able to appear in its true form?**

**Zaineo: That's none of your business.**

**Akiza: Shut up and be nice.**

**Zaineo: What did you want me for anyway?**

**Akiza: That.**

**Narr: She was pointing to the dead rose bushes.**

**Zaineo: Holy crap!**

**Akiza: I know.**

**Narr: Zaineo bent down, and touched one of the rose bushes. The dried petals turned back to black roses.**

**Byakuya: Impressive.**

**Narr: Then, she touched another one, but it turned red. The other one white, and the other one pink.**

**Akiza: I didn't ask you to change their color.**

**Zaineo: At least I did it.**

**Narr: Then she disappeared.**

**Akiza: Why did I have to have the second bitchiest zanpukto on earth?**

**Byakuya: Thank you.**

**Akiza: You're welcome.**

**Narr: She took the flower out of her head.**

**Byakuya: What's wrong?**

**Akiza: Nothing. I just haven't touched a flower in a while.**

**Byakuya: What do you mean?**

**Akiza: Most people call me the Black Rose Witch. (1), 'cause of a special card I have. (2) I'm psychic, and (3) I control nature. Just watch.**

**Narr: She slowly let the flower go, and it started floating in mid-air. Then, the bloom closed.**

**Akiza: Blossom.**

**Narr: 2 big green leaves sprouted out from the stem. Then, the rose opened up, and it was bigger. 2x****s**** bigger. She grabbed it, and put it back in her hair.**

**Akiza: So, what are you going to do with the rose bushes since they're back?**

**Byakuya: You can cut them.**

**Akiza: Are you crazy?! You can't just go, and cut it. Especially if it's a rose bush.**

**Narr: She passed her hand over the rose bushes, and they disappeared.**

**Byakuya: What did you do to them?**

**Akiza: They're somewhere safe where they CAN'T be cut.**

**Byakuya: Can you show me?**

**Akiza: No. That's my quiet place when I get anxious, depressed, of mad.**

**Narr: Byakuya just looked at her.**

**Akiza: (sigh) Fine.**

**Narr: She grabbed his hand, and sonido'd to her special garden.**

**Akiza: This is the Garden of Amahara.**

**Narr: It was a vast land filled with different types of flowers, and trees of all sorts of colors. Then, a little fairy landed on Byakuya's head.**

**Akiza: (giggling)**

**Byakuya: What's so funny?**

**Rosetta: Hello.**

**Narr: He started looking around.**

**Byakuya: Who said that?**

**Akiza: (laughing)**

**Rosetta: I did.**

**Narr: She flew in front of him.**

**Rosetta: I'm Rosetta. The Guardian of Amahara, and Akiza's rose fairy.**

**Akiza: Did you get the roses?**

**Rosetta: Yeah, but there's something you gotta see.**

**Narr: She took her to the cherry blossoms.**

**Akiza: (gasp) What the hell happened to my cherry blossoms?!**

**Narr: Her 25 cherry blossom trees were dead. The petals were shriveled up on the ground. Except the middle one. Almost. It had ONE petal left. (the third tree, in the first row, in the front) It was hanging on for dear life. Akiza walked up to it, and rested her hand on the tree.**

**Akiza: One left.**

**Byakuya: What happened?**

**Rosetta: I was checking up on the poinsettias, when the wind started blowing hard and I saw someone.**

**Narr: Akiza turned around.**

**Akiza: No-one else knows about this place.**

**Byakuya: Did you get a good look?**

**Rosetta: Yes. His skin was a whitish pale color. So were his clothes.**

**Akiza: What was he wearing?**

**Rosetta: It was something like a robe or coat. And FYI, it Ulquiorra. The eyes were different, but he did come close to looking like him a little bit.**

**Byakuya: What else?  
Rosetta: The top part of his coat had purplish fur around it, brownish black hair, long white fingernails, and he was about Ichigo's height. Maybe taller.**

**Akiza: You said his eyes were different from Ulquiorra.**

**Rosetta: The eye color. It was black.**

**Akiza: Son of a bitch.**

**Narr: Her nails put scratch marks in the tree.**

**Byakuya: You know who it is?**

**Akiza: Yeah****.  
Narr: She moved her hand from the tree, and the last petal fell. The trees and petals caught on fire.**

**Rosetta: On a scale of 1 to 100, you're a thousand.**

**Akiza: Sure am. We gotta go.**

**Narr: She grabbed Byakuya's hand, and sonido'd back to Soul Society. Then, started walking away.**

**Byakuya: Akiza, where are you going?  
Akiza: I have to talk to the Head-Captain about something, then to Terra and others.**

**Narr: She sonido'd off.**

**Yamamoto: I was just about to send for you. What is it?**

**Akiza: I was wondering if "we" could help out with Hollow patrol. Since it was kinda our fault that everyone got double the work.**

**Yamamoto: I can never say no to you. 2 days of Hollow patrol.**

**Akiza: Thank you.**

**Narr: She bowed.**

**Yamamoto: I also need a favor of you, but this doesn't mean I've come around to liking you supposed soul reapers.**

**Akiza: O…kay.**

**Yamamoto: Something seems wrong with the balance between Soul Society, and the world of the living. I need you to look into it. Unless you know something about it already.**

**Akiza: T. I. H (Muramasa. Muramasa. Muramasa.) Uh, no I don't, but I'll make sure to look into it.**

**Yamamoto: Good. I'm counting on you Akiza Izinski.**

**Narr: She nodded her head, and sonido'd to Terra and the others.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Truth is Revealed**

**(review please. Appreciate it. )**

**Sun Shang Xiang: Are you sure it was him? **

**Akiza: Positive.**

**Yui: If he IS back, that only means trouble.**

**Ice: Didn't he use to hate all soul reapers?  
Erin: Yeah. I think you're right.**

**Shaunee: Do they even know?**

**Akiza: I haven't …told them yet.**

**Anna & Arianna: Seriously? Come on Akiza.**

**Akiza: What?**

**Anastasia: You should've told them.**

**Violet: Yeah.**

**Yuna: Didn't he like you at some point?**

**Akiza: Yeah.**

**Rikku: What if he's back for you?**

**Akiza: Nah. He said the day he gets me, is the day Soul Society or whatever would fear him. Soul Society is first, and I'm second. Hopefully. But, his master, and him both have the same vendetta. I'd choose the zanpukto over him if I could. But I won't.**

**Paine: I hope we get to fight him.**

**Yuna & Rikku: Oh Paine. You always want to fight someone.**

**Akiza: I talked to Yamamoto, and he said we could help out on Hollow patrol for 2 days.**

**Terra: Why the hell would you do that?!**

**Akiza: Because we got them those few hours off, and now they have to do extra work than before.**

**Naomi: I'm in.**

**Ichino: Me too.**

**The twins: Ditto.**

**The triplets: Count us in too.**

**Ice: At least I'll be doing something.**

**Violet: You and me both.**

**Yui: Sure.**

**Sun Shang Xiang: I guess.**

**Y, R, P: We're in.**

**Narr: Then, they all looked at Terra.**

**Terra: (sigh) Fine.**

**Akiza: Oh, and I told Byakuya about your plan and back- up plan.**

**Terra, Yui, Ice, & Sun Shang Xiang: Dammnit!**

**Paine: Hey, my little sister is coming for a visit.**

**(except Yui) The girls: You have a little sister?!**

**Yui: After we cleared the game, the SAO players were freed and one of them happened to be her sister.**

**Anastasia: I don't know if I'm right, so correct me if I'm wrong. Is she the one with orange pigtails, and a dragon?**

**Terra: Nozomi is your sister? ( I forgot her real name)**

**Paine: Yeah. She's Genesis's sister too.**

**Sun Shang Xiang: Huh?**

**Yui: Your boyfriend is the older brother of Paine, and Nozomi.**

**Sun Shang Xiang: Oh. Wait. He's not my boyfriend!**

**The girls: Oh sure. Yeah, we bet he isn't.**

**Narr: They started smiling.**

**Sun Shang Xiang: Agh!**

**Narr: She got up, and left.**

**Terra: Let's go guys.**

**Narr: They sonido'd to Soul Society.**

**( She knows that she likes him )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fierce Patrol**

**( And t.i.h means talking in head)**

**Toshiro: What are you all doing here?**

**Terra: Something I don't want to be doing.**

**The other girls: Hey Toshiro.**

**Toshiro: It's Captain Hitsugaya!**

**The girls: Kiss our asses!**

**Narr: He was about to say something else, but they already had their zanpukto out and ready.**

**Toshiro: (sigh) Never mind.**

**Narr: They sonido'd to the Head-Captain.**

**Yamamoto: I see you've never heard of knocking.**

**The girls: Sorry.**

**Yamamoto: Some of the lueteinants already left. Find and assist them. But some of you can patrol on your own.**

**The girls: Yes sir.**

**Narr: They went on patrol.**

**Erin: What's up Rukia?**

**Shaunee: Mind if we help?**

**Narr: There were 3 Hollows. Erin took the one on the left, Shaunee took the right, and Rukia the middle. Erin killed hers already.**

**Shaunee: You ready sis?**

**Erin: Let's do it.**

**Narr: They got by each other. Rukia killed her Hollow.**

**Rukia: What are you guys doing?**

**Erin & Shaunee: Rip the sky, Gitocusu!**

**Narr: They swung their swords at the Hollow, and a grayish black dragon made of clouds clawed it to shreds.**

**Rukia: Impressive. Have you two been doing some secret training? ( smiling)**

**Erin & Shaunee: Yep. ( giggling)**

**Narr: Now to Yui, Omaeda, and Ice.**

**Ice: This is sad.**

**Yui: Why the hell would you take on a mission with 10 Hollows?**

**Omaeda: I thought I could beat them all.**

**Narr: Everyone else came near them 'cause they were already done. ( so sad)**

**Terra: Oh. My. God.**

**Violet: This is beyond sad.**

**Rikku: I'm not even that slow. Now, Strike, Haketsu!**

**Narr: Her sword glowed yellow, and she swung it at the Hollows. A blast of energy made like claws sliced them in half.**

**Rikku: See. Was that so hard to do?**

**Ice & Yui: Zip it!**

**Paine: There are more of them.**

**Narr: More Hollows appeared.**

**Anna: Seriously?! 10 more?!**

**Anastasia: Actually, make that 20.**

**Narr: In another direction, 10 more Hollows showed up.**

**Ikkaku: Alright! Let's have some fun!**

**Narr: A black whirlwind of shadows killed all 20 of the Hollows.**

**Paine: And she's here.**


	5. Chapter 4 (part 2)

**Chapter 4 (part 2): Sister is Mad**

**( This is the sequel to Fierce Patrol)**

**Narr: They all saw a girl in a soul reaper outfit with orange pigtails, walking their way.**

**Paine: What are you doing here so early ya little twirp?**

**Narr: Nozomi rolled her eyes, and gave her sister a note.**

**~Note~: I ran into her at Bevelle. So, I sent her to you a little early. Hope you don't mind.**

**Your brother,**

**Genesis**

**P. S: PLEASE. FOR. THE. LOVE. OF. GOD. GET. THIS. CHILD. TO. ACT. NORMAL. AND. TALK!**

**Paine: (sigh) I'm stuck with you until Saturday. Come on. I guess I'll take you out for some ice-cream.**

**Narr: She didn't say anything.**

**Arianna: Does she talk much?**

**Paine: She doesn't talk, laugh, smile, feel emotions, except anger, and I don't even think she eats anything.**

**Ice: She might come out of it. Yui was the same way.**

**Yui: She called it the, "Dead Phase."**

**Paine: How long did it last?**

**Yui: A few months.**

**Ice: How about her?**

**Paine: 1,294 years.**

**Ice & Yui: Damn. That child is doomed.**

**Naomi: Did something happen to her to make her be like this?**

**Paine: That's something you'll have to ask her. She doesn't like it when I say anything about it.**

**Yuna: At least tell them something.**

**Paine: I want to live to see a few more hundred years.**

**Rikku: Have you guys ever heard of the Blade-Ow!**

**Narr: Nozomi punched her in the stomach.**

**Paine: Told you.**

**Terra: Why won't she tell anyone?**

**Nozomi: Because it's none of your god damn business, so but the hell out.**

**Narr: She left.**

**Paine: Did she just actually move her lips?**

**Rikku: Did she just speak a whole sentence?**

**Yui: (laughing) She just told Terra off.**

**Narr: When they all finished their 2****nd**** day of patrol, Nozomi hadn't said a word since.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Shocking Truth**

**(I'll have a page in the story about who's related to who, and who goes with who.)**

**Paine: She won't talk now.**

**Ichino: Well, at least you know that there's nothing seriously wrong with her.**

**Violet: Where is she anyway?**

**Paine: I let Yui, Ice, and Terra take to Soul Society. I asked Toshiro, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Yamamoto to help "fix" her.**

**Erin: You have lost**

**Shaunee: Every bit of your mind.**

**Anastasia: Kenpachi. Is gonna kill. The poor girl.**

**Paine: Exactly why I sent her to him.**

**The girls: Paine!**

**Paine: This is why, I never make jokes.**

**Akiza: I think we should go check on her.**

**Anna & Arianna: Yeah.**

**Sun Shang Xiang: Before she loses a limb, or a head.**

**Narr: They went to Soul Society. ( They don't need a senkimon. They have their ways of getting there.)**

**Kenpachi: Ha!**

**Narr: He swung his zanpukto at Nozomi, but she dodged it.**

**Akiza: Aw crap.**

**Yuna: She isn't dead. Not yet anyway.**

**Paine: I asked them to help her, not fight her!**

**Narr: Toshiro, and Byakuya walked by.**

**Toshiro: We did help her. Well, tried to anyhow.**

**Byakuya: When that didn't work, we handed her over to Kenpachi.**

**Paine: I'm starting to regret my decision about you two.**

**Sun Shang Xiang: What about the Head-Captain?**

**Toshiro: He told us to give her to Kenpachi.**

**Paine: Yep. Definitely regretting it.**

**Byakuya: They've been at it for almost half an hour. And it looks like they're both evenly matched.**

**Yui: (laughing) Don't kid yourself.**

**Terra & Ice: (sigh)**

**Narr: They were sitting on the roof of Squad 12's barracks.**

**Yui: She's more powerful than that. So, don't think she's not.**

**Terra: I wish this fight would end.**

**Ice: You and I actually agree for once.**

**Shaunee: I still want to know why she's like this.**

**Rikku: Hurry up and tell them.**

**Paine: Ok. Have any of you ever heard of the Blade Children?**

**The girls: Yeah.**

**Nozomi: T. I. H ( Is she…)**

**Paine: Nozomi, Genesis, and I are the Blade Children.**

**The girls: Are we gonna die?**

**Nozomi: No. But she is!**


	7. Chapter 5 (part 2)

**Chapter 5 (part 2): Friend vs. Friend**

**( Sequel to The Shocking Truth)**

**Narr: They turned their attention to Nozomi.**

**Nozomi: I can't even trust you to keep a secret!**

**Paine: Oh well.**

**Nozomi: How the hell can you be so calm about this?!**

**Paine: Because so what if we're kids from a cursed family. Everyone has their issues.**

**Narr: She tightened her grasp on her zanpukto.**

**Kenpachi: Are we gonna keep fighting, or what?**

**Nozomi: Be quiet!**

**Kenpachi: Geez.**

**Nozomi: It's bad enough that I'm over 10 centuries old, and haven't aged or changed a god damn bit! But now, you had to go and tell them the one thing that ruined my life!**

**Paine: It ruined BOTH our lives. Genesis too. But apparently the world doesn't want us to have normal lives, so suck it up.**

**Nozomi: Well I did! That's why I wanted it to be kept secret! But you just couldn't keep your damn mouth shut.**

**Arianna: Today must be Your Favorite Word Day 'cause she says damn way too much.**

**Narr: Shadows swirled around Nozomi.**

**Nozomi: I hope you're happy that you got to hear my voice.**

**Narr: The whirlwind expanded.**

**Nozomi: (Hollow voice) Because this will be the last time you'll ever hear it again.**

**Anna: Seriously? She's a Hollow?**

**Paine: That's one reason why we're cursed. Nozomi: (Hollow voice) Seal their fate, Sinon! (It's pronounced with a long I and a long o. remember that please. Same thing for Haketsu. Long a.)**

**Paine: Aw crap.**

**Narr: An anslot of shadows headed for Paine.**

**Paine: A little help here.**

**Narr: Shadows bound her, and kept her from moving.**

**Arianna: Use your zanpukto!**

**Paine: That's kinda hard to do when I can't move my arms! Dumbass.**

**Narr: Yuna got in front of her.**

**Paine: What are you doing?!**

**Yuna: You said you needed help. Let the Heavens burn, Bi Xie! ( For those of you who've played Dynasty Warriors: Strike Force, you know how to pronounce it.)**

**Narr: Her zanpukto created a wall of fire that blocked Nozomi's attack.**

**Yui: I can't believe I'm doing this.**

**Narr: She sonido'd in front of the others.**

**Terra: Yui, you better not-**

**Ice: Just let her do this.**

**Yui: Will you continue to try to kill your sister?**

**Nozomi: ( Hollow voice) No. I'm gonna throw her a party instead.**

**Yui: Just because of that…**

**Narr: She took out her zanpukto.**

**Yui: I'm taking you down bitch.**

**Narr: She held it downward.**

**Yui: Bankai! Shiteku- Kangetsu Zomei!**

**Narr: A beam of light erupted from where she was standing. When it cleared, there was someone being hidden behind giant black wings.**

**Yui: Get ready.**

**Narr: The wings unfolded and revealed Yui. She was wearing a long, white, no-sleeve dress with the bottom faded in a raggedy ghostly way. She had black lines running from under her eyes, down her face. She did have sleeves, but they weren't attached to the dress. They were a little ways above her elbows. She also had a white band with a black stone around her neck. Hollow horns were sticking out of her head, and her eyes were that of a Hollow's. Long black fingernails replaced her old ones, and her zanpukto was a red bladed, white handled scythe. She twirled it in the air to get used to its now heavier weight, then brought it down.**

**Yuna: Is that…**

**Rikku: Yui?**

**Narr: Terra and Ice jumped down to the others.**

**Terra: Yep. That's her bankai. Angel of Death.**

**Arianna: If we touch her, do you think we'll die?**

**Terra & Ice: No.**

**Yui: You ready?**

**Nozomi: ( Hollow voice) Not yet. Bankai! Daikon- Sinon!**

**Narr: Shadows transformed her into a girl with now black hair hanging down, raven wings, Hollow eyes, raven claws attached to her feet, and her sword now has a HUGE ass purplish blade.( Kinda copied off of Toshiro)**

**Nozomi: Now I'm ready.**

**Yui: Do you actually think that your Raven's Assault bankai, is more powerful than my Angel of Death? HA! Dream on bird girl.**

**Narr: They attacked each other. Their swords clashing together with great force.**

**Toshiro: They're not holding back are they?**

**Paine: This is why I never piss her off.**

**Ice: Nah. That's more Yui. Her zanpukto is Yin after all. And to answer dumb future questions, I have Yang.**

**Terra: Who was going to ask you anyway? Nobody cares.**

**Ice: Really? You know they have no idea of what our zanpukto are.**

**Violet: I wish we could switch zanpukto.**

**Ice: I don't think you wanna switch with me.**

**Yui: You can't win.**

**Nozomi: ( Hollow voice) How much you wanna bet?**

**Yui: Hey Ice, think I can borrow your zanpukto right quick?**

**Ice: Go ahead.**

**Yui: Block the sun like an eclipse, Kangetsu Nomei!**

**Narr: The blade of her scythe turned into a black Chinese dragon, and rushed towards Nozomi.**

**Nozomi: Howl at the moon, Zaratoku.**

**Narr: It created 1,000 claw like pin- needles.**

**Paine: That's Genesis's zanpukto.**

**Erin: Can she copy anyone's zanpukto?**

**Paine: No. Just his.**

**Narr: The pin- needles were launched at the dragon, but he swallowed them all.**

**Nozomi: ( Hollow voice) What the hell?!**

**Yui: Give her a taste of her own medicine.**

**Narr: The dragon opened his mouth, and the pin-needles came out. One by one they passed through Nozomi. Her bankai disappeared, and she fell to the ground.**

**Yui: (sigh)**

**Narr: Yui's bankai turned into a white dragon.**

**Kangetsu Nomei & Zomei: ( Roar)**

**Kenpachi: No way.**

**The twins & triplets: Oh. Ma god. What the hell are we lookin' at?**

**Ice: Told ya. You're looking at the dragons, Yin and Yang.**

**Narr: Kangetsu Nomei wrapped itself around Ice.**

**Ice: Scratch that. Make that pain-in-the-ass dragons. Let me go.**

**Nomei: (roar)**

**Violet: C-C-C-C-Can it talk?**

**Narr: She was hiding behind Naomi.**

**Kangetsu Nomei: Yes. I just choose not to, and I don't bite.**

**Violet: Nah. I'm good. You believe with your eyes, not your ears or what a talking dragon tells you.**

**Ice: Aw. I thought you wanted him.**

**Violet: You must be hearing things. I never said that. I said I'm glad I don't have a talking dragon zanpukto, and that I'd never switch with you.**

**Kangetsu Zomei: 1, you have a talking dragon zanpukto. 2, you said, " I wish I could switch with you". And 3, you're just lying now, and lying will get you in trouble.**

**Kangetsu Nomei: God! Do you ever shut up when trying to tell somebody right from wrong?! You are the evil one for god's sake! **

**Kangetsu Zomei: And you're the good one, but I don't hear you telling anyone the right thing to do!**

**Kangetsu Nomei: Because! You could tell someone to do the right thing until you're blue in the face! They're still gonna end up doing the wrong thing! Not everyone is a sweet little angel like your master!**

**Narr: The girls looked at Yui, who was trying to act all innocent and cute.**

**The girls: (laughing)**

**Terra: ( laughing) Oh don't get it twisted. She's worse than Hades, and the Devil.**

**Ice: (laughing) And they're pretty much one in the same!**

**Narr: They all started laughing harder.**

**Yui: I hate you all. And you can go to hell.**

**Terra & Ice: (sigh) Already been there.**

**Narr: The two dragons turned back into swords. Toshiro held Nozomi in his arms.**

**Yui: Anyways, She'll be alright. It'll be a while before she wakes up though.**

**Paine: And she'll probably hate me.**

**Yui: Not as much as she did before.**

**Narr: Toshiro handed her over to Paine.**

**Terra: Come on guys. Let's go.**

**Narr: They left.**


	8. RELATIVES AND RELATIONS

"RELATIVES AND RELATIONS"(YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN BY RELATIONS)

**TERRA, ICE, & YUI ARE SISTERS**

**SUN SHANG XIANG IS TERRA, ICE, & YUI'S HALF SISTER**

**ERIN, SHAUNEE, ICHINO, DEREK, ANNA, ARIANNA, & ANASTASIA ARE BOTHER & SISTER. DEREK: OLDEST, ICHINO: SECOND OLDEST, ERIN & SHAUNEE: THIRD OLDEST, ANNA, ARIANNA, ANASTASIA: YOUNGEST.**

**PAINE, NOZOMI, & GENESIS ARE BROTHER & SISTER**

**T.J, COLE, ERIK, & SEBASTIAN ARE BROTHERS**

**VIOLET, NAOMI, & NOVU ARE BROTHER & SISTER**

**TERRA + CLOUD**

**SUN SHANG XIANG + GENESIS**

**AKIZA + SEBASTIAN**

**ICE + NOVU**

**VIOLET + ZERO**

**NAOMI + SEPHIROTH**

**ERIN + COLE**

**SHAUNEE + T.J.**

**ANASTASIA + ERIK**

**PAINE + DEREK**

**THE REST ARE SINGLE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**


End file.
